Finley
|gender = Male |appearance = A young man with fair skin, light brown hair and brown eyes. |favorite_creatures = Dolphins |age = Unknown |height = Unknown |weight = Unknown |outfit = White-and-blue wetsuit, rectangular glasses, and a grey bandanna |image = Finley 12.png}} Finley is the man in charge of the Be the Best Trainer quest in . After the player trains a dolphin partner to level 2 (which they can achieve by taking a test from Hayako Sakurai), Finley will arrive on Nineball Island. He challenges the player to put on three dolphin shows for him to prove that they're "worthy" of being a dolphin trainer, and then departs. After the player has put on three successful shows, he returns to the island and requests a show for himself. Once the player has satisfied Finley, he'll tell them about a strange dolphin spotted in Ciceros Strait - a bottlenose dolphin with striking all-white coloration - and challenges the player to befriend it. After the player has befriended the bottlenose, Finley will return and once more task the player with entertaining three people. As soon as the player has put on three more shows, he'll return and tell them of a mysterious narwhal reportedly spotted near the North Coast of Canada - one with a strange red-stained horn. When the player befriends the narwhal and returns to the island, Finley will show up again once the player talks to Dr. Sakurai. He'll asses how many shows they've put on and how many times they've trained a dolphin partner, and says that he'll divulge a secret after the player trains a partner 100 times or puts on 20 successful shows. Upon successfully completing Finley's task, he'll come back when the player speaks to Dr. Sakurai about it. The secret he was holding back was a rumor about a beluga whale in the Arctic ocean with unique markings, and he wants to see if the player can befriend it. When the player successfully obtains the beluga in question as a partner, Finley comes back with a new task - there's a false killer whale in Valka Castle with an old scar across his face that he wants the player to find. The player must befriend the false killer whale Finley is talking about, and from there the rest of Finley's quests open up. Finley wants the player to befriend eleven species of dolphin and small whale, which is no small task - but once they've found the last partner, Finley returns and declares them his eternal rival. Before he leaves the island for the last time, he leaves the player with the words: "Now I leave to travel the world to extol the wonders of whales, the delights of dolphins, and the sanctity of the sea. See you soon! Keep looking after the creatures of the sea. If you don't, I'll disown you as my ultimate rival!" Gallery Finley 1.png|Finley on a personal watercraft as he is about to leave Nineball Island. Finley 2.png|Finley speaking to the player and Oceana on the dock of Nineball Island. Finley 3.png|Oceana looking down at Finley during a conversation. Finley 4.png|Oceana speaking during a conversation with Finley and the player. Finley 5.png|Oceana and Finley, both with crossed arms. Finley 6.png|Finley arriving at Nineball Island. Finley 7.png|Finley kneeling at the end of the dock to get a closer look at the false killer swhale partner. Finley 8.png|Finley speaking to the player as they walk to the end of the dock. Finley 9.png|The player vigorously shaking Finley's hand after he says he always knew they could be the best trainer. Finley 10.png Finley 11.png Finley 13.png Finley 14.png Finley 15.png Finley 16.png Category:Characters Category:Characters in Blue World Category:Quests Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World